Smurfette the Avatar
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: *Suspended* *Rating may change with progress* Gargamel never knew the whole truth of what Smurfette was capable of. Neither did the Smurfs themselves. But, this was because she kept it under wraps for so long. Now it's up to her. Smurfette has to master the Four Elements in order to bring down Gargamel and bring peace to the Smurf Village.
1. Prologue

_**ADVISORY MESSAGE**_ _  
The author claims ABSOLUTELY NO OWNERSHIP in franchises, characters, and the like, that are NOT the product of his imagination. This is a fan-made work of fiction._

 _This chapter was edited to compensate for human errors._

 _ **"SMURFETTE THE AVATAR"  
A Smurfs/Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction  
Written in Microsoft Office by Jacob Davis**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_ _  
The Elements and The Avatar_

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

These are the four elements that make up our world.

With that comes the people that have garnered the skills needed to control them in ways that, to some, could have been pure magic. Those people are called 'benders.'

In order to maintain balance between the elements, someone special would have to gain a mastery of all four. This special person is known as the 'Avatar,' and only he would be able to keep the balance between the four elements.

Almost a millennium ago, Aang, Katara, and Sokka teamed up to singlehandedly bring peace to the Four Nations. Back then, Aang was the Avatar.

Fast forward to today.

The setting: Le Pays Maduit, the home of the Smurfs, and their arch nemesis, Gargamel.

For years, Gargamel had truly hated the Smurfs. And thus, with his pet cat, Azrael, he had attempted, time and again, to capture the Smurfs for his own demented purposes. But, he failed, time and again, thanks to the quick thinking and resourcefulness of the Smurfs and their leader, Papa Smurf.

But, little did Gargamel, of for that matter, any of the Smurfs, suspect that the new Avatar was right in front of their noses. Right in the Smurf Village, nonetheless. The other Smurfs have been seeing her every single day, but the only thing they knew was her own origin.

Her name was Smurfette.

Created by Gargamel around 1853, she was sent to Smurf Village to deceive and seduce the Smurfs, only to return them to her wizard creator, so he could use them for his own demented purposes. However, Papa Smurf had other ideas. Using his magic, he converted Smurfette from evil to good. And so she stayed that way.

But, she thought that being converted to a true Smurf wasn't enough. She felt that a higher calling had come to her.

In a dream one night, she saw the previous Avatar, Korra, who told her that she was next in line to become an Avatar. It was then that Smurfette knew that she had a destiny to take on.

This is the story of how Smurfette became a powerful being in a small package.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**_ _I've had an idea for this fanfic moments before I started writing this. Watching the Avatar series gave me an idea: why not put Smurfette in the role of Avatar? Thus this fanfic, an exploration into Smurfette's Avatar journey. Please read and review._


	2. 1 Visions of Elements

" _ **SMURFETTE THE AVATAR"  
A Smurfs/Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction  
Written in Microsoft Office**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE  
**_ _Visions of Elements_

It was a very happy day in the Smurf Village. Everyone was hard at work on their own little project. Handy was working on a new model of mushroom house, Jokey, as per the norm, was pranking the other Smurfs with his 'gift bombs,' Papa Smurf was conducting his newest experiment of the day, and Hefty was bulking up on his weight set.

Smurfette was also going about her usual household chores. She was watering her plants this time. She had already cleaned up her house to some degree. A Smurf passed by her, making a salutation towards her. "Hey Smurfette!" It was Brainy, the nerd of the village. "What're you doing there?"

"Oh, Brainy! Good morning. Just watering my roses."  
"Well," Brainy said in reply, "you'd best not water your plants too much! Papa Smurf always says 'every drop counts!' Besides, you wouldn't want to cause a drought!"

Well, that was it. Smurfette had had just about all she could take of Brainy's incessant yammering! The mere presence of the Smurf was one thing, but this was another! She doubled up, and landed a left cross on him. Brainy flew a hundred feet before landing in a bush. He got up, and brushed himself off. "She may be cute," Brainy said, "but she packs quite a punch!"

Smurfette looked in the direction where she launched Brainy. "Sometimes," she said, "he's just too smart for his own good! If only he'd just shut up for once!" She went back to watering her plants. But just then, a vision appeared in her head. A figure was manipulating water in astounding ways, his eyes glowing in doing so.

Smurfette snapped back to reality. What did she just see? She just shrugged it off and went on with her day.

It was lunchtime. Smurfette just recently ordered a supreme pizza from Chef Smurf. She then went to her stove to boil water for tea. When she brought out the teabags, another vision appeared in her head. Another figure was controlling fire, but he never got burned or hurt by the flames. The figure thrust his hands forward, and a jet of flame burst forth, snapping Smurfette back to reality again.

"What did I just see?" Smurfette thought. "Someone…shooting fire? From his…hands?" She shook her head. That just couldn't be possible with current magic. Besides, fire can't be controlled yet, anyway. Again, she shrugged it off, just as Chef made the delivery. Well, at least her pizza was fresh.

It was the late afternoon, and Smurfette decided to help Farmer Smurf with his crops. She was using a plow to loosen the ground, in order to make space for Farmer to plant seeds for Smurfberry plants. Again, it happened, as it had done twice before. A vision of a person manipulating the earth around him, but without the need for tools or equipment. He kicked up big slabs of rock, smashed them together, and even turned them into dust.  
"Smurfette, are you okay?" Farmer tried to snap Smurfette out of her trance. "Smurfette? SMURFETTE!"  
She snapped back to reality for the third time today. "What just happened?" she said.  
"I don't know, but you really don't seem very focused today," Farmer said. "You should try to get some rest now, I'll finish up here."  
"Thanks, Farmer."

* * *

It seemed as though she was starting to get out of touch with reality. So far, Smurfette had three visions of people manipulating just as many elements. She didn't know what they meant, or for that matter, how she had anything to do with those visions. She decided that it would be best to take a nice walk in the forest. Perhaps the soft breeze of the outdoors would take her mind off things, and ultimately bring her closure.

But, again, for the fourth time in a day, it had to happen.

Another vision went into her head. Another person was controlling the air. He managed to create a gale-force wind, powerful enough to run the city of Pittsburgh for at least three months. He then proceeded to create a powerful force of nature: the tornado. The man-made force of air came straight on towards her, when she snapped out of it yet again.

She decided that the heat of the day had gotten to her, and went back home.

It was early evening. Smurfette went inside her house, ignoring any contact from the other Smurfs. She just went straight to bed, thoughts circulating in her mind. How could anyone control nature like that? That was attempted before, when Handy created a weather machine, but not with this much precision! It was impossible to control nature! It's one of those rare delusions, yeah, that was it. She was having a delusion that caused her to lose touch with reality!

She shook her head, driving out those thoughts. Ultimately, she dismissed it as a temporary mental problem, nothing more. She went to sleep.

But, little did she know that this wasn't a delusion. This was a sign.

A sign that she had untold power, power that she hadn't discovered yet.

The thing was that she needed the proverbial keys to unlock this power.

The power…of the Avatar.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**_ _Initially, I thought of other ways to build the story up, but in the end, I've decided to have Smurfette experience these "visions" of other Avatars bending their home elements, so I can build up to what can only be referred to as the "realization." Smurfette is due to find out why she got those visions in the next chapter. Then, the real work begins. Please read and review._


End file.
